


A Late Night Visit

by wintersquay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersquay/pseuds/wintersquay
Summary: Lena had an incredibly difficult day at work. It seemed as if everything that could go wrong, did. Not soon after, she found herself standing outside of Kara's dainty apartment clutching a bag of Big Belly Burger. What could go wrong?—This happens a few days after Lena buys CatCo, so around episode 3/4 of Season 3
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 180





	1. One Bad Day

Kara Danvers sat on the velvety sofa in her apartment, head rested on the firm pillow beside her. The journalist was drained after her long day of intense training at the D.E.O. Usually, she found her training to be incredibly easy, but lately the stress of holding in her secret from her best friend along with her ever increasing responsibilities at work now that Cat Grant had left, was beginning to have an effect on her both physically and mentally; She felt tired all the time. After quitting her job in a fit of rage and sadness, followed by her subsequent re-hiring, it took all of Kara to make it to the next day without breaking down. She sat comfortably, the hum of her TV in the background lulling her to sleep; her eyelids began to droop, threatening to drag her into the warmth and comfort of sleep despite it only being 6pm.

Suddenly, a short and sharp knock at the door snapped her out of her lethargic state. Out of habit, she reached for her glasses on the coffee table whilst using her x-ray vision to peer through the door and decide whether it was worth getting out of her extremely comfortable position to answer the door or to simply ignore it. Stood outside was the new CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media and her best friend, Lena Luthor. The sides of Kara’s mouth tugged into a smile as she hauled herself off of the sofa to answer the door. “Just a second!” she called out as she grabbed the sweater closest to her, pulling it over her head to cover her skimpy tank top before planting her black-rimmed glasses firmly on her face. Kara opened the door and feigned surprise when she saw her best friend stood there. “Lena, hey!” She said, her smile widening, “Come in.”

“Thanks,” Lena said, a faux cheesy grin plastered on her face. She stepped past Kara and into her apartment. “I come bearing gifts,” Lena said as she waved the paper bag branded with ‘Big Belly Burger’ in front of her friend. Lena stood awkwardly beside the dining room table as Kara walked back over to the sofa and softly patted the space beside her for Lena to join her. Lena put the food down on the small glass coffee table in front of them, and Kara turned the volume down on the TV.

“So,” Kara said, adjusting her body to face Lena who was now sat beside her, “What’s up?”

"How did you know something’s up?" Lena asked in her thick Irish accent.

"Because," Kara replied, "I know you, Lena Luthor. And I know when something is wrong." Kara gently placed her hand on Lena’s thigh and smiled softly. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or are we going to order large quantities of food and watch Netflix?”

Lena hesitated, “I-, uh-.”

“Right then, food and Netflix, it is. Ooh! Can we get Chinese!?” Lena smiled sadly at Kara who was already on her feet and headed for the telephone on her kitchen worktop. Kara punched in a single number and dialled.

“Kara, do you have the Chinese place on speed dial?” Lena enquired.

“Shut up!” Kara replied playfully, as the recipient answered the phone. “Hi! Mrs P. Yes, it is Kara...” The woman on the phone said something to Kara, who smiled and rolled her eyes. “Yes, I am still single.” Kara looked over at Lena, who was pretending not to be listening. “I’m sure she’s lovely, but I’m not going to date your daughter! Why? Because she’s **your** daughter, Mrs P!” Kara said, hushed, hoping Lena wasn’t eavesdropping as she wasn’t up for the awkward conversation it would cause between them.

“ _One day, you will give in and meet her.”_ Came the voice from the phone.

“I’m sure I will. But for now, can I please just order some food?”

_“Okay. What do you want?”_

“Alright, could I get my usual order with extra special fried rice, extra pot stickers and, one sec,” Kara pulled the phone away from her ear and called out to Lena. “Want anything specific?”

Lena turned her head to face Kara, “Could you get some Chow Mein?”

“Sure,” She said to Lena before speaking into the phone. “Could I also get some Chow Mein.”

“ _Oh, is that Alex? Tell her I say hi,”_ Mrs P said, her footsteps coming through the phone. The elderly lady was shuffling around the kitchen at her restaurant, barking orders at the kitchen staff.

Kara giggled softly and gently shook her head, “No, Mrs P. That’s not Alex. It’s my friend.”

“ _Oh, okay. Your food will be there in 20 minutes, ok?”_

“Alright, thanks Mrs P.”

Kara hung up the phone and placed it down on the receiver. She walked over to Lena and crouched down, so they were at eye level with one another. “Should I go and get the comforter from my bedroom?” Lena nodded, smiling at Kara. The blonde-haired girl stood up and proceeded towards her bedroom, leaving Lena curled up on her sofa.

\--

Kara Danvers was an intelligent girl. She knew a lot, especially about herself. She (somewhat) knew the limits of her powers. She knew what she was worth. She knew how many pot stickers she could eat before being sick (the day she discovered this fact was an unfortunate Wednesday afternoon full of boredom and vomit!). Kara also knew how she felt. She knew that her relationship with Mon-El was a distraction from her true feelings, but she did genuinely care for him. Kara was truly distraught at his forced departure after the invasion, but there was a deeper, unresolved issue within her. After he left, Lena was relentless in asking her questions. She would continually ask Kara if she was ok and of course she wasn’t. How could she be? After all, she was unequivocally and irrefutably in love with her best friend. She knew it and could never tell her, and it broke her heart. More and more every day, Kara felt her heart ache at the absence of Lena. The worst part of it all? The lies. The lies and the secrets threatened to split Kara in two. More than anything, she wanted to tell Lena how she felt about her. How she couldn’t get her out of her head. She wanted to tell her how she was a superhero; everyday she saved people’s lives to fill the hole in her own heart. But she knew she couldn’t, and it broke her heart more and more every day. All Kara wanted to do was grab Lena by the lapels of her stupid blazer and kiss her until they were breathless. These thoughts of love and lust infiltrated Kara’s head more and more every day. Now, the beautiful woman was sat on her couch, waiting for her and the thoughts wouldn’t go. She needed advice from her sister, but Lena needed her to be there for her. She was stuck.

Shaking her head, Kara slung the comforter over her shoulder, stuffed two pillows under her arm and walked back into her living room, heart beating so loudly she was certain Lena could hear it. Kara slumped down beside Lena and draped the duvet over them. “Here,” Kara said softly, passing her friend one of the pillows. Lena took the pillow from Kara, their hands brushing in passing causing a small volcano to erupt in Kara’s stomach. “Now then, ‘F.R.I.E.N.D.S’, Parks and Rec’ or ‘The Office’?”

“Tough choice,” Lena said, pondering over her options.

“What does your gut say?” Kara asked, gazing into her companion’s eyes.

Lena stared back, her breathing getting heavier. She hesitated before breaking eye contact and answering, “‘F.R.I.E.N.D.S’, final answer.”

“‘F.R.I.E.N.D.S’ it is!” Kara said, reaching for the remote beside her. She switched the channel to Netflix and scrolled down until she found the programme she was looking for. She clicked drop down menu, leaving her with a list of episodes. “From Season 1?”

“Why not!” Lena answered.

Together, they smiled and Kara pressed play. The F.R.I.E.N.D.S theme tune filled the room.

\--

Lena couldn’t focus on the TV. She loved F.R.I.E.N.D.S. It was probably her favourite (after Doctor Who, of course) to watch when she was upset or anxious. But she simply couldn’t focus, and it was all because of Kara. When Kara was around her, Lena couldn’t function. She put on her businessman front, of course, but deep down she melted into a fit of giggles and hair twirling like a teenager, and she hated it. Kara made Lena feel like a kid with a crush and it was horrible and amazing all at once. She was in love with her best friend… again. It always happened to her. After her relationship with Jack, she told herself she would keep work and pleasure separate. Two different lives. Then one day, Kara Danvers shuffled into her office and turned her entire world upside-down. Lena knew in herself that she found Kara attractive. Who wouldn’t!? After all, Kara Danvers was beautiful. She was kind and caring and empathetic and funny and smart and everything Lena looked for in a partner. But she told herself she wouldn’t get involved. She wouldn’t form an attachment. Her heart was too fragile to handle another betrayal. But, before she knew it, they were best friends. It was the best and worst thing to happen to her since she moved to National City. Sometimes she dreamed that her and Kara met in a club, or a coffee shop, or somewhere that wasn’t her workplace. Her company. Her separate life. She dreamed that they dated and fell in love. She dreamed that they were happy together, a couple, as she felt it should be. But alas, that wasn’t her life. Not on this Earth, at least. Lena had had a bad day. It felt as if everything that could go wrong, did. She didn’t consciously know it but all she wanted to do was tell Kara about her day. She wished they could cuddle up in bed and she could vent to the blonde-haired woman and fall asleep in her arms. Before she knew it, Lena found herself stood outside Kara’s tiny apartment, clutching a bag of ‘Big Belly Burger’ to her chest.

A sharp knock on the door snapped Lena out of her thoughts. "I've got it," Kara said gently as she slid off of the sofa and answered the door. "Thanks, Jamie," she said to the courier as she exchanged the back of food for a $50 bill.

"Kara, the food only costs $30. I don't have enough to give you change!" He said, the panic evident in his voice.

"It's alright. You keep it."

"But-." He protested before Kara cut him off.

"Come on. I know your customers don't tip you and you're working through College. Keep it, kid. You've earned it." Kara said to the young man.

"Thank you Kara."

"Go on. Get outta here." She said playfully. "Give Mrs P my love." She called down the hallway.

The blonde shut the front door and walked back to Lena. She spread the food containers on her coffee table and gestured for Lena to take some food.

"I'm not that hungry," Lena lied. Her stomach was doing back-flips and she wasn't 100% certain she could keep whatever food she ate down.

"Don't lie to my face, Lena," Kara said sternly. "I know you haven't eaten all day because you got lost in your work. Now, eat." She said as she placed the box of Chow Mein in Lena's lap. Lena couldn't help but smile. Kara's care for her well-being made her love her all the more.

The women ate together in silence, the show providing all the noise they needed. 

\--

Two episodes later they had finished all the food they were going to eat.

Reluctantly, Kara got to her feet and brought the containers into her kitchen. The empty ones were placed into her trash can and the ones with food still in them were put into her refrigerator, knowing full well she would eat the rest of the food tomorrow. Kara, full of food and tired from her long day was struggling to stay awake. She slid back under the duvet next to Lena. The heat from Lena's body beside her was warming her to the point of lethargy. No matter how much she wanted to sleep, she had to make sure her friend was feeling better. "You ready to talk yet?" she asked, her head rested on Lena's shoulder.

"I just had a crappy day." Lena said, her eyes glued to the screen.

"That all?" Kara asked sceptically as she lifted her head up and crossed her legs up on the sofa, her entire body now facing the brunette.

"I just..." Lena said as she mirrored Kara's actions. "You we're the only person I wanted to talk about it with, but when I got here I realised I didn't actually know what to say."

"Well start from the beginning and we can work from there." Kara said.

And so Lena talked. She talked about James and how disrespectful he had been towards her. She talked about Edge and his constant sexism. She talked about the manufacturing company she bought having a 1 million dollar machinery fault. She talked about how people saw her. She talked until she had only one thing to say. Something she could never say and yet...

"Kara, I think... I really need to tell you something." Lena said, fidgeting with her hands.

"Of course, Lena. What is it?" Kara asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

"Kara, I know that you and I-."

A chime from Kara's phone stopped Lena. A message popped up on her phone screen, clearly visible to the both of them. _'911'_ the message read from Alex. Kara reached over to her phone and picked it up. As it touched her palm another message came through. _'DEO, now!'_

"Shit!" Kara mumbled under her breath as she ran into her bedroom to get changed. 

"Everything ok?" Lena called out to the open bedroom door.

"Alex had an emergency. She needs me now." Kara said as she hopped around the room, struggling to her her shoes on. "I am so incredibly sorry." She stepped out of her room, fully clothed. She walked over to her coffee table and picked up her keys.

"Do you need me to go?" Lena asked, readying herself to leave.

"Over my dead body!" Kara exclaimed. "You stay here. I promise I won't be long." Kara backed away towards her door. "Remote is on the table, there's more food in the fridge if you get hungry again and have some wine. Relax. Bye!" Kara zipped out of the hall, the door slamming behind her. Lena heard rapid footsteps get quieter and quieter. Sighing, she got up and went to pour herself a glass of wine in the kitchen before deciding to bring the entire bottle with her.

4 episodes and 1/4 of the red wine gone later, and Kara was still not back.

3 more episodes and 1/2 of the red wine gone later, and Kara was still not back. 

5 more episodes and 5/8 of the red wine gone, Kara finally returned. 

At 11pm, Kara got back to her apartment. As she landed on the balcony, she began to take her Supergirl outfit off, reaching around to the zip. The tight blue spandex was sticking uncomfortably to her body, sweat and dirt on her shoulders and back. She dusted them off as best she could. In her boxer briefs and bra, Kara lazily walked into her bedroom and threw her one-piece into her laundry basket. As she went to lie on her naked bed, something registered in her mind. Kara slowly backed out of her room and looked over at the sofa. Lena's sleeping body was curled up on the couch. She was wearing Kara's old college sweatshirt and a pair of shorts in her room. Kara was suddenly extremely glad she kept her super-suit under her bed and not with the rest of her clothes. Smiling at the sight of Lena wearing her clothes, Kara quietly padded over to her. She slowly took the comforter from the floor and threw it into the doorway of her bedroom, then reached over to Lena. The superhero slipped one arm under the sleeping woman’s knees and the other around her shoulder, and lifted her up. She carried her over to her own bed and put her down. As she reached for the cover on the floor, she stubbed her toe on the edge of the bed, startling Lena from her sleep.

"Kara?" She asked.

"Sorry, Lena. I didn't mean to wake you."

Lena tried to sit up but the alcohol in her system wouldn't allow it. "What t-time is-s it?" Lena asked, her words slurring slightly.

"Just gone 11."

"C-can I t-tell you some-something?"

"Of course you can, Lee." Kara said, throwing the comforter over Lena's body. She walked back to Lena ans sat on the edge of the bed. "What's up?"

Lena placed a hand on Kara's arm. "I'm upset with you," Lena said firmly as she gently caressed her friend's arm.

"I'm sorry I took so long Lena," The dark room had silhouetted Kara's body, so Lena couldn't see the scratches and cuts on Kara's face and hands. She couldn't see the fresh bruises on her stomach or the healed scars on her back and legs, gradually fading into her pale skin. Kara always made an effort to cover her damaged body parts when they were healing. This meant she often wore long sleeved shirts and trousers since she always had a fresh cut somewhere. If Lena could see her now, she would almost definitely know that Kara was Supergirl. There really was no other explanation for the amount of cuts and bruises across her body. 

"N-not that." Lena said, her hand moving to caress Kara's midsection, sending a wave of heat through Kara's body. "I'm upset at you because I love you."


	2. One Bad Night

_'Because I love you'._

The sentence rattled around Kara's head like a ball in a pinball machine. Surely Lena didn't mean it like that. She had to mean it in a close friend way... right?

"I love you too, Lena. You're my best friend," Kara said quietly, Lena's hand gently caressing the purpling bruise on her stomach.

"No. Not like that-t." Lena said. "I wish you never walked into my office with your s-stupid smile." Kara's heart fell. "I wish we met outs-side of L-Corp. I wish you met me as-s Lena, not L-Lena Luthor, Lex's sis-ster. But most of all, I-I wish you loved me back-k." Lena stumbled out. The wine had gone straight to her head. She had no inhibitions. Only the truth. It felt good to finally get it out.

Kara was stunned. She didn't know what to say. Of course she loved Lena back. Who wouldn't!? But she knew that Lena was drunk, and after all, she probably didn't mean what she said. It was just a drunk rambling. Yes, of course that's what it was. "Go to sleep, Lena." Kara said tenderly. Lena rolled over contentedly as Kara pulled out a t-shirt and pair of shorts before heading into her bathroom to take a shower.

Kara stepped into her shower, the hot water running over her. The heat relaxing her sore muscles and cleaning off the remnants of her last fight. She let the water run over her face for a second while Lena's words played over and over in her head. She didn't know what to do. Should she talk to Lena about it in the morning? Would Lena even remember what she said? Did she even mean what she said?

The blonde exited her shower and dried herself off. Using one hand, she wiped the condensation off of her mirror and notices a thin but deep cut across her cheekbone. She reached into the drawer to her right and took out a peach band-aid and applied it to her face. Quickly, she pulled on her clothes and turned the light off, walking back into her bedroom. It took Kara a minute to decide where she should sleep. Should she take a blanket from her chair and sleep on the couch or should she crawl into bed beside Lena. She knew that she was exhausted and needed to get a good nights sleep if she was going to survive the next day. She slipped into bed beside Lena, the raven-haired girl breathing slowly.

An hour later and there Kara laid, on her back, staring at the ceiling. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get to sleep. She was hyper-fixated on the body sleeping beside her. As if she could feel Kara thinking of her, Lena rolled onto her side to face Kara. She slung her hand across Kara's abdomen and moved closer to her. Kara could feel the butterflies explode in her stomach and was certain that if Lena was awake, she'd be able to feel them. The CEO placed her head on Kara's right shoulder who, in response put her right arm around Lena and her left hand became intertwined with the one Lena had on her stomach. Finally comfortable, Kara fell asleep, her breaths syncing up with Lena's.

\--

The first thing Lena felt when she woke up was confusion. This was closely followed by panic. Why was she in Kara's bed? Where was Kara? What happened last night? Suddenly, she felt her stomach drop. Had she told Kara she loved her?

The smell of pancakes wafted into the bedroom and Lena's stomach growled in hunger. She got out of Kara's bed and walked into the kitchen. Kara was stood in the kitchen at the stove, frying pancakes. She was wearing a lilac shirt and black trousers with black shoes. Kara noticed Lena's footsteps and turned around. 

"Good morning, sleepy-head." Kara served up two more pancakes onto a stack of 4. "I made you some breakfast."

Lena went and sat on the worktop. Kara placed a glass of water and two white aspirin pills in front of Lena. She turned back around and grabbed the pancakes she made and put those beside the water. Kara grabbed her own plate and served some food for herself and sat with Lena. "How's your head feeling?" Kara asked through a mouthful of pancake. Lena took a swig of water and swallowed the pills. 

"Not too bad." She said quietly. "Since when can you cook?" She was genuinely interested in the answer.

"Just because I enjoy ordering in, doesn't mean I can't cook!" Kara exclaimed. She had already finished her plate and put it in the dishwasher, ready for a later cycle. As she passed the trash can, she pulled off the band aid on her face and dropped it into the bin. When she turned back around, Lena noticed the red gash on her face. 

"What happened to your face, Kara?" Lena asked placing a hand on Kara's chin and turning her head to the side to get a better look.

"Oh, nothing. It's just a scratch."

"Are you sure. It looks pretty bad."

"I'll be fine." Lena let go of Kara's face. 

Kara wanted to talk about what happened but the last thing she wanted to do was make Lena uncomfortable. She wanted to tell Lena how she felt. She wanted to let her know about her other life but the fear of loosing her was overwhelming. "Do you remember anything from last night?" Kara asked. Her reaction would let the reporter know how to proceed.

Lena thought she had stopped breathing. Her breakfast food got stuck in her throat. The milliseconds before she spoke felt like hours. "I remember most of it." Lena said.

"Do you remember me coming back from Alex's?"

"Not really." Lena said. If this was it for her, she wasn't going to lie. "I have a brief memory of us talking in your room but I don't know how I got there."

"You fell asleep on the couch. I carried you into my room. I knew you needed a goodnight's sleep after your incredibly terrible day." Kara said. She inhaled before speaking again. "Lena, can I ask you something."

The feeling of impending doom crept up on Lena. "Um, sure," She said, her eyes not leaving the plate she was eating from. 

"Would you be able to take the afternoon. There's something I need you to know but there are some things I have to sort out first. It would mean a lot to me."

"Of course, Kara."

"Thank. I have to go. I have an interview with a very important source I can't miss. There's a spare key in the bowl. I'll see you back here at 1pm?

"Alright. See you then." Lena said as she stared after Kara. She had no idea what was about to happen and that terrified her to her core.


	3. Sisterly Advice

Kara sat cross-legged on the floor in Alex’s apartment. Her sister sat across from her. The air was still with silence.

"So are you going to tell me why you’ve barged into my apartment on my day off or are we going to sit here all day?” Alex asked, clearly teasing her younger sister. 

“I need to talk to you. It’s about Lena.” Kara said.

”Is she ok?” Alex was concerned for the scientist.

”Lena’s fine. For now at least.” 

“Stop being cryptic and tell me what’s going on,” Alex stated bluntly. 

Kara took a deep breath. “I want to tell her I’m Supergirl,”

”What! Why!?” 

“I-. I can’t keep it a secret from her any longer.” 

“Yes, you can. You just don’t say anything! And besides, J’onn would never let you.”

”It’s not like he could stop me.” Kara said defiantly.

”Kara, what’s going on?” Alex was concerned. She had never seen her sister act like this before. 

“Jesus Christ, Alex. I’m in love with her, ok!”

"Oh, shit!"

The pair sat in silence for a second.

"But Mon-El," Alex said, trying to make sense of things.

"Was a distraction." Kara finished solemnly.

"Alright," Alex nodded her head, beginning to understand her sisters position. "Well why now. What's brought this on?"

"Last night, she told me she loved me."

"Then why are you here with me instead of being with her!?"

"Because I can't be with her unless I tell her about Supergirl. But if I tell her about Supergirl I might loose her."

Alex hated seeing her sister like this. She could see the internal struggle Kara was having. "How much does she mean to you?"

Kara had never really admitted it to herself but there she was, saying it out loud, "She's... she's my Maggie."

The DEO agent was shocked. She had known that Lena meant a lot to Kara. It was clear from the way she always vehemently defended Lena whenever her loyalties were brought into question. The pair had been glued to each other's sides since Lena had moved to National City little over a year ago, but it had never dawned upon Alex that Kara felt that way towards her. However, now that she really thought about it, it was quite obvious to see. The way Kara who was so eloquent lost her words around Lena. The way she smiled at her, brighter than the sun. The nervous fidgeting Alex hadn't seen since they we're kids. Of course she loved her. "Well then," Alex said, grabbing her sisters hand. "You have to tell her."

"But-." 

"No 'buts'. Now go. Get out. Go speak to Lena." Alex ushered Kara out of her home, pride swelling in her chest. 


	4. A Time-Stopping Conversation

12: 59. Lena was stood outside of Kara's apartment not knowing whether to knock or just walk away. Before she could make a decision, the front door was opened by Kara and she was walking in, against her better judgement. She sat on the couch, waiting in anticipation, Kara stood behind the coffee table, pacing back and forth.

"I need you to tell me honestly what you remember from last night." Kara said. Lena felt her stomach drop.

"Well, I-. We were in your bedroom and I told you..." Lena paused. Her heart was beating incredibly loud and fast, the blood pumping around her veins as fast as a jet washer. "I told you I love you." Lena finished.

"And did you.. do you mean it?" Kara asked as she stopped pacing to look at Lena.

Lena nodded and Kara let out a relieved sigh. "Kara, I-."

"No," Kara said, cutting her guest off. "I need to tell you something and you have to promise me you wont say anything until I'm done."

"Alright. I promise," Lena said.

However, Kara didn't say anything. Instead, she began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. Slowly, she revealed a familiar sight to Lena. The 'S' on her chest clear and visible. Lena stood up, shocked into silence. The CEO walked over to Kara and placed her hands on the temples of her glasses and took them off. A surprised gasp left Lena's mouth as she almost dropped Kara's glasses. "You're..." she trailed off.

"Yes." Kara said, taking the glasses from Lena. "Ok, here goes." Kara said. Lena flopped back onto the couch, listening closely to Kara as tears began to well in her eyes. "I'm Supergirl. A couple of years ago, Alex was on a plane to some conference and a bomb exploded, causing it to crash. I saw it on the news and I couldn't just sit idly by and watch my sister die. Not when I could do something to stop it. I used my powers for the first time in over a decade and I haven't stopped since. There are so many times I wish I told you. Opportunity after opportunity passed but I kept making excuses because I knew how much you'd been hurt and betrayed and I didn't want to add to that. You didn't even want anything to do with me and I wormed into your life and I knew that the only way you'd accept me was if I kept Supergirl a secret from you. I was selfish and scared and I didn't want to loose you so I kept pretending that I was just Kara. I convinced myself that I was protecting you but by you not knowing, I was only putting you in danger. Lena." She got to her knees in front of Lena as the lump in her throat grew. "I love more than anything on this Earth. You mean everything to me and I... I love you. With all of my heart."

The was silence between them for a moment. 

"You're an idiot Kara Danvers." Lena said quietly. "You should've told me sooner, I could've helped. You're... you're incredible!"

"So you're not mad at me?" Kara asked, her eyes glittering with tears.

"How could I be?" Lena asked.

Before she knew it her hands were on Kara's face and she was leaning towards her. Then her lips were against the others and it just felt right. It was the kind of kiss that could last forever. For a brief moment, Lena felt as if the power of their passion for one another would crack open the sky. Without even knowing it, Kara melted into Lena. She felt helpless in the best possible way. She didn't feel like a superhero when she was in Lena's firm grip but simultaneously felt as if Lena was the only thing keeping her from flying away. Their kiss lasted for only a moment yet it felt like an eternity. Kara pulled away from the brunette, the both of them breathless. She placed her forehead against Lena's and spoke quietly, as if she was scared to break their moment.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kara," Lena mumbled, a smile creeping onto her flushed face.


End file.
